The Memorial Service of Dobby
by SunlightHurtsMyEyes
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, a Memorial Service is held for Dobby the House Elf. Read as tributes are held to one Elf that changed everything


**I love Dobby so much, so it only felt right to write a fic about him! This is also an entry for the Wand Wood Competition, for Walnut. Enjoy!**

As the young hero scanned the room around him, he could think of no one who knew Dobby as well as he did. Unfamiliar faces were crammed into the Great Hall, voices lapping over each other's, like waves do; the last sound Dobby would have heard. Harry tried to shake the thought from his mind, but it clung on, piercing his heart with unwanted regret. He looked around again, to see how many people even knew Dobby, but could easily count the people that did with both his hands. He wasn't sure whether that was a good or a bad thing; the amount of people annoyed him, as he expected this to be a small seminar for remembering the excitable elf, but on the other hand, at least Dobby's memory lived on.

It had been little over 3 months since the War had abruptly ended, and September was rolling back around, and soon the hall he stood in would be filled with an entirely different kind of people. It was debatable whether Hogwarts would even resume in September, as the damage to the castle, staff and students was horrendous; the castle was destroyed, staff were dead and students watched their friends die right in front of their very eyes. After long hours of meetings and debates, extensive Ministry reports and lots of voluntary help, the castle was rebuilt and Hogwarts was declared open again in September.

Harry turned his head to face Ginny, whose hand was entwined with his, her fiery hair burning around her face. The past few months had not been kind to her, or any of the Weasley's for that matter; when Fred died, it seemed as if they all fell apart. Ginny's skin paled and bags appeared under her eyes, her body had withered and her eyes were dead. Slowly, she was beginning to look more like herself again, but she still looked weak and broken; an occasional smile lit up her face and she almost appeared the same person again. But when it vanished, she went back to looking ghostly and gaunt. As she was pulled out of Hogwarts at Easter, Ginny was being made to repeat 6th year, which certainly did not lighten her mood.

"You okay love?" Harry whispered, nudging her slightly. She turned her head to look at him, and a fleeting smile appeared on her face, just to go as quickly as it came.

"Mmm…" She said, absentmindedly, turning her pale face to look as him, her fiery looks engulfing her face, flickering and burning in the light of the floating candles, "It's just… how am I supposed to sit here almost every day for the next two years, eat my meals in here, knowing that he lay here… dead? How am I supposed to walk past the spot, and know that there was the last time my brother was last alive? I just… I don't know if I can do it." She says, tearing her eyes from mine to look at the aging stone floor instinctively.

"The same way everyone else who lost someone here will do it. Taking each day as it comes. Because you can't hide forever, Ginny." Harry says, turning her face so their eyes meet, "And you'll get through this. I know you will. I have faith in you." I say, giving her a quick peak on the lips.

"Can you all take your places please? The Memorial Service of Dobby the House Elf is about to begin." An old man says, standing at the front of the hall. There's a quick bustling of people, scraping of chairs, followed by an empty silence. At the front, sat a row full of people who knew Dobby, Harry and Ginny included, along with Luna and Aberforth Dumbledore, all of whom had solemn looks painted on their faces.

The old man began to talk, about Dobby's life, about his loyalty to the Malfoys, about his continual bravery and spirit, even his obsession with socks came up once or twice. Around the room, people listened intently, the occasional reporter scribbling almost silent notes onto a notepad, the odd nose being blown, some even cried, "And now, can we please all welcome Mr. Harry Potter, who had kindly offered to say a few words about Dobby."

A loud round of applause echoed around the Great Hall, as Harry stood from his chair and made his way to the front, uncomfortable with all the people staring at him. Kindly offered was a bit of an overstatement, it was either him, Ron or Hermione, and Harry was the obvious choice. He had been preparing his speech for weeks, but nothing seemed to fit; nothing seemed to sum up Dobby. In the end, he scribbled down a short but nowhere near substantial speech on his feelings for the Elf, feeling quite ashamed and appalled at himself.

When he got to the centre of the stage, he turned to face the audience and was taken aback by the sheer amount of people staring at him. So many eyes focussed on him; so many people who had given up their time to remember one House Elf. It hit him; they weren't here just because the Chose One was or because this was the first Funeral for a House Elf, they were here because they wanted to be. Harry had to hold back a smile threatening to appear, knowing that if he smiled, he'd be front page news in the morning.

"A name can mean different things to different people. To some it's a label; something that creates expectations and boundaries. To others it's a role model; someone who you look up to and that inspires you. To others it's a friend or loved one; someone who you know will stand by you, no matter what. To everyone else, a name is just a name; nothing special or out of the ordinary. We are here today to celebrate the courageous and brilliant life of Dobby the House Elf, whose name is not just another name; it's the name of someone extremely special and extraordinary.

Dobby the House Elf. To some who do not know Dobby's story, the name will mean nothing to them; but to me, it means everything. And I can guarantee that there will be a time that comes when everyone knows about that one House Elf. That name stands for so many things. It stands for courage. It stands for resilience. It stands for loyalty. It stands for sacrifice. It stands for love. That name should go down in History. It will go down in History; as the bravest House Elf that ever lived.

I cannot fathom how much that one House Elf has changed my life. I cannot tell you how much of an impact he had on me, how he changed me. I can't count how many times he saved my friend's and my lives. I also can't bring him back; and I guess that's what stings the most. Knowing that one Creature, who spent most of his life living in a nightmare, who has continually stood by me and looked up to me, is now dead because he was saving my life again; and knowing that there is now no way to even express my continuous gratitude to him or tell him how much he meant to me.

As a wise man once told me 'Light can be found in the darkest of places'. And for some time, I didn't believe him. Until I was locked in a cellar with my 2 of my best friends and a man who is extremely brave, hearing my other best friend scream in pain from torture, not thinking I would ever leave that cellar, or fulfil what I had to do, or that the screams would ever stop. Then Dobby turned up. He took 2 people who I care deeply about to safety, stopped my best friend from being tortured, saved me and my friends and took a knife that was intended for me. I can't even begin to explain my gratitude towards that one Elf. I owe my life to that Elf, and I would give it for him. But I will never get the chance to tell him that.

I hope he died knowing that I would. I hope he died knowing he will never be forgotten. I hope he died knowing how without him, Voldemort would still be at large. I hope he died knowing how much I idolize him for his actions. I hope he died knowing how much he was loved. But mostly, I hope he died knowing that he restarted my belief, my pride, my courage; he was the Light for me, in my darkest hour. And I am eternally grateful.

Dobby the House Elf deserves much more than he got. He deserved more time, more gratitude and more love. He didn't get it in life. So by remembering the inspirational story of that one Elf, you are keeping his memory alive. Because no one should ever do what he did and be forgotten. Because his name is not just another name."

**Hope you enjoyed it! A review would mean the world! **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
